Noah and the new girl
by emmadantana4eva
Summary: How Noah met his new wife by accident in the grocery store. OC as Noahs wife. other Glee characters appear as story continues.


I DONT OWN GLEE BUT IF I DID MARK SALLING WOULD BE SHIRTLESS A LOT MORE THEN HE IS AND FINN WOULD BE WITH QUINN SO PUCK AND RACHEL COULD BE TOGETHER! PUCKLEBERRY 4EVA.

She wasn't his usual type but he couldn't imagine her not being in his life.

They had met at the local store. He was shopping for his mom. Yeah he was a badass but he was a badass who loved his mom. He still lived at home as he was saving to buy his own place. She was new to the area and was asking for directions. It was her voice which first brought her to his attention, she wasn't from around there. Before he saw her he had all these visions of what she could look like. Turning the corner he could see she was different to what had been running through his mind but he still found her breath taking. She just seemed to glow with confidence and self assurance. She had on some loose fitting jeans which he found very sexy and a long sleeved t shirt with a deep v neck and a long scarf round her neck. She didn't have the body of a cheerio she was curvy and not his usual type but he could feel an attraction to her. After a quick once over he approached her to see if he could be of any assistance. Turns out she lived down the road from him and had got lost. Deciding to be a gentleman he decided to offer her a lift home. Once she looked him up and down and agreed she shot him what he decided was the most mesmerising and cute smile he had ever seen. And her eyes wow they were like pure chocolate and he was enchanted. He was shook out of his daze by her small chuckle. He cleared his throat and guided her to his truck.

Once in his truck he started the journey home. She hummed along to his music. He thought it was cute. When they stopped at some traffic lights he took the opportunity to glance at her again, as he did it though he caught her doing the exact same thing. They chatted a while and he found out she had moved to the area with her grandparents. They had decided to retire in Lima and she had decided to join them for a change of scenery. She was his age and was preparing to start her new job as a science teacher at McKinley High. As she spoke he noticed that she had this little nervous habit of playing with her hair. He filled her in on his life, he was football coach at McKinley High. They chatted the whole time they were in the truck and continued long after he pulled into her driveway. It was only her grandma standing in front of the truck which broke the chatting. Quickly they exchanged numbers and agreed to meet for a drink before the school year started.

His mother was worried when he didn't come home straight away but as soon as he entered the house and she spotted the glazed look on his face and the megawatt smile she instantly guessed.

"what's her name then?" she asked and he then realised he was home.

"who's name?" he asked while helping her to put away the groceries

"whoever has put that silly smile on your face, it must be a girl!" his mom knew him so well and he began to get embarrassed that at 25 years old his mom could still make him blush

"my future wife that's who" he replied with a wink. At this his mom rolled her eyes.

Suddenly his phone beeped signalling a text turning away form his mom he opened it and his smile grew as he read it,

_Hey, Em here jus letting u know my number look forward to hearing from u! My nana has been chewing my ear off about the lovely young man who dropped me off home. U don't know who he is do u? lol! Emx_

Turning away and heading into the lounge he began typing his reply completely missing the look his mom was giving him. Her son never ceases to amaze her, he goes out for groceries and ends up falling for a stranger

_Hey Em, No idea who this guy is, are you sure ur not imagining him? Lol! Looking forward to our drink. Hows 2moro night suit u? pick u up at 8. Nx_

Putting his phone away he started climbing the stairs to his room planning where he would take her tomorrow and what he would wear. He was interrupted by the beeping of his phone.

_Hope he was real! 2moros at 8 it is! Looking forward to it. Emx_

Wow who would have thought he would meet someone like her in the grocery store. She was totally different to all the women he had ever taken out and he liked that.

Noah Puckerman was going on a date for the first time in ages and he was nervous about it!

PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL CONTINUE THE STORY! ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SHARE!


End file.
